<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Профдеформация by bhbyf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717872">Профдеформация</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf'>bhbyf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Профдеформация</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Алена позвонил Инессе ровно тогда, когда огромное, сферически круглое и раскалено-алое солнце осторожно опускалось между стенами многоэтажек. Инесса даже зажмурилась, представляя, как огненный шар заденет острый угол дома, лопнет, и из него на головы ничего не подозревающих горожан хлынет раскаленная лава. Крики, ужас, отчаяние, страшные, мучительные смерти — там, где еще несколько минут назад счастливые люди возвращались домой и мечтали об отдыхе. </p><p>— Привет, не помешала? — спросила Алена. </p><p>— Не особо, — ответила Инесса. Видение мечущихся в агонии и вопящих страшными голосами людей пропало. А какой сюжет наклевывался! </p><p>— Я собралась тебе позвонить, — разоткровенничалась Алена, — но выглянула в окно и обомлела: такой прекрасный закат! Так и представила: он, она, пляж, поцелуи. </p><p>— И огромный крокодил, выползающий из воды, когда людям не до него, — едва слышно пробормотала Инесса. Собеседница ее не услышала. </p><p>— А ты чем занимаешься? — спросила Алена.</p><p>— Статью пишу, — соврала Инесса. Признаваться в своих фантазиях было как-то неудобно. — Надо отправить на конференцию. А что? </p><p>— Дело к тебе есть, — сразу взяла быка за рога Алена. — Мы тут к 8 марта сборник делаем — про любовь-морковь и все такое. Нужно, чтобы ты для него текст написала.</p><p>— Не, — сразу начала отказываться Инесса. — Я не по этой части! Ты же знаешь! </p><p>— Все я про тебя знаю, — тоном цыганки-вещуньи парировала Алена. — Не прибедняйся. </p><p>Познакомились Инесса и Алена очень, очень давно, еще на курсах для поступающих. В университете знакомство углубилось, после окончания вуза — укрепилось, хотя их дороги и разошлись. Алена ушла в литературу и журналистику, превратив написание историй в источник дохода и стиль жизни, а Инесса отправилась в науку, оставив сочинительство в разделе «Хобби и прочие увлечения». </p><p>— Ну, если ты все про меня знаешь, — не отступила Инесса, — то в курсе, что я пишу только для себя, то, что мне нравится. А нравится мне обычно писать про ужас, смерть, отчаяние и разрушение. Ну, и немного про апокалипсис с сатаной. А вот розовые сердечки и прочий сироп — не мое.</p><p>— Слушай, — в тоне Алены появились умоляющие нотки, — спаси, а? Нет хороших текстов, не сборник, а хрень получается. Часть работ позвоночных, мы от них никак не откажемся. Надо разбавить качественным материалом, хоть умри. Нас же на смех поднимут! </p><p>— Так конкурс объявите в интернете, вас завалят, — отмахнулась Инесса.</p><p>— Нас и завалили, без всяких конкурсов, только по легкому намеку, — вздохнула Алена. — У меня уже кровь из глаз от этого. Напиши, а? </p><p>— Ладно, — согласилась Инесса. — Попробую.</p><p>— Ты настоящий друг, у тебя все получится, не буду тебе мешать, — скороговоркой сказала Алена и отключилась, пока Инесса не передумала.</p><p>Одна из главных причин, почему Инесса не бросила сочинительство, была в том, что любила она писать истории о том, как случались всякие неприятные и нехорошие вещи с людьми, условно похожими на ее коллег. Нет, работу свою Инесса любила, к коллегам и студентам относилась вполне мирно, но раз уж выпадала такая возможность — почему было бы не похулиганить? </p><p> Вот только от одной мысли о том, что придется коллег в пары ставить и писать про их возвышенные чувства, стало смешно.</p><p>— Давай о соседях подумаем, — предложила себе Инесса. — Хорошие же типажи пропадают! </p><p>Решение оказалось на первый взгляд правильным.</p><p>На седьмом этаже у них жила Катя — вечная девушка не первой молодости. Катя подходила идеально, поскольку главной целью ее жизни было найти достойного парня и выйти за него замуж. Для этого Катя постоянно худела, ходила к косметологу, не вылезала из фитнес-центра. Но нужный мужчина, словно назло, все не шел.</p><p>Чувствуя, как поднимается волна, Инесса потерла руки и включила ноут. История покатилась.</p><p>Вот Катя стоит у кофейного аппарата (кофейня — ее последнее место работы), вся задумчивая, ухоженная, ждущая. Вот на парковку въезжает дорогая машина — известный в области холостяк и миллионер объезжает свои угодья с проверкой. Вот он выходит из машины — молодой (относительно, Катя-то тоже не девочка на минуточку), красивый, ухоженный, накачанный — и отправляется глотнуть кофе. Но видит Катю — и забывает обо всем. Вот они уже мчатся по шоссе в прекрасную новую жизнь, оставляя за спиной надоевший городишко. </p><p>На этом стоило остановиться, но у Инессы не получилось. Душа требовала финала. Их могло быть два. Если машина останавливалась у кустов, то тут выскакивали из зеленого укрытия Катины друзья и отвергнутые ухажеры с криками: «Развели! Развели! Пошутили!», глаза девушки застилали слезы, а в руку, опущенную в карман, сами собой попадали острые маникюрные ножницы — и начиналась бойня. Если же машина проезжала чуть дальше, то останавливалась у посадки. </p><p>— Глянь, какой красивый цветок! — говорил он Кате, — давай выйдем рассмотрим поближе…</p><p>А через три недели случайный водитель, остановившийся с санитарной целью, найдет ее изувеченный труп, а в газете напишут: «Теперь и наш город имеют жертву известного маньяка!»</p><p>— Нет, — пробормотала Инесса, — такой текст Алена у меня не возьмет. Надо про кого-то другого писать.</p><p>«Кто-то другой» нашелся сразу — Коля и Лена, пара пожилых соседей, типичные бабушка рядышком с дедушкой, герои фото «хочу так постареть». Сколько лет прошло — а они все вместе, и в магазин за хлебом, и в парк на прогулку, и в поликлинику. </p><p>— Вот, это точно получше будет, — побормотала Инесса и открыла другой файл. Предыдущий текст стирать не стала — будет что выложить на сайте «Хоррор для всех и все для хоррора», где она давно обитала под ником Нэсси, была любима и читаема. </p><p>Приближается годовщина их знакомства: расчудесным весенним днем свела их судьба. Солнце, птицы, первая зелень, кадрами идут воспоминания про их любовь и совместное счастье. Муж, обещая сюрприз, под красивые флешбэки, приводит жену на место их знакомства — и сталкивает вниз с моста. Приходит домой, открывает коньячок отметить свою свободу, наливает, залпом выпивает рюмку — и не знает, что в коньяке яд, ибо жена тоже подготовила к годовщине свое идеальное убийство. </p><p>Закончив текст, Инесса несколько секунд просто сидела и пялилась в экран. Захотелось заплакать: такая идея пропала, перевелась в банальный английский детектив! </p><p>— Нет, должно быть что-то еще! Должно! — сказала себе Инесса.</p><p>И сообразила: Женя и Саша!</p><p>И кинулась открывать новый файл, в уме потирая ручки. Это был беспроигрышный вариант! </p><p>Женя и Саша поселились в их подъезде недавно. Типичная молодая семья — активные, веселые, незаеденные бытом и детьми, с кучей общих интересов. Их главным хобби был велоспорт, и каждое утро выходного дня, если проснуться достаточно рано, можно было увидеть, как они уезжают на свою прогулку.</p><p>— Зачем мне сюжет? — пробормотала Инесса. — Напишу просто зарисовку.</p><p>И открыла очередной файл. </p><p>Ранее утро. Прохлада. Дымка над дорогой. Саша с Женей едут сначала по городу, потом выезжают в поля. Поют жаворонки. Восходит солнце. Неровная грунтовая дорога приводит их к странным развалинам, откуда на незадачливых путешественников вылетает стая огромных голодных собак.</p><p>От истории Инесса оторвалась тогда, когда обессиленная, истекающая кровью Женя упала, не в силах больше отбиваться ногой Саши — единственным, что у нее осталось от любимого, и над ней сомкнулось шерстяное море собачьих спин. </p><p>— Я не смогу объяснить это Алене, — прошептала она. — Не смогу. Наверняка я проклята! Потому что других логичных объяснений этому нет! </p><p> От бесплодных усилий разболелась голова. </p><p>— Ладно, — сказала себе Инесса. — Сейчас быстренько напишу какой-нибудь ужастик — и вернусь к вечной любви.</p><p>Сюжет родился сам собой, что называется, из жизни: когда-то давно у одной начинающей писательницы завелся странноватый ухажер. Не зная, что с ним делать, она написала рассказ — про них, их случайную встречу и невзаимную любовь и отправила этот рассказ на конкурс. Произведение стало фурором, его напечатали, начинающей писательнице посыпались приглашения от издательств и журналов. Все было бы просто замечательно, но ухажер страшно обиделся. Он подкараулил девушку в парке и сказал, что она поступила плохо, и с этого дня все, что она напишет, будет хоррором. Так и случилось. Она стала популярной авторессой романов ужаса. Много лет спустя они встретились — случайно. Поговорили. Писательница попросила прощения, тот человек сказал, что он колдун, его научила бабушка, что он следит за ее творчеством и тоже сожалеет о тех злых словах. Он сказал, что поищет способ снять проклятье. А пока пригласил писательницу на свидание.</p><p>Инесса оторвалась от монитора и потерла руки. Вот, вот он — ее рассказ! Это так просто, главное, не зацикливаться, дать себе свободу!</p><p>Два абзаца спустя, во время романтического ужина в саду, писательница вытащила из сумочки огромный заговоренный нож: уж она-то знала, что смерть того, кто наложил проклятье, снимает любую порчу. </p><p> Это точно был конец. Сразу звонить Алене Инесса не решилась. </p><p>— Надо придумать, что ей сказать, — пробормотала она. — Чтобы она не обиделась и не требовала попробовать написать еще. Продумать все детально. </p><p>Инесса представила, как звонит Алене, объясняет ей ситуацию, читает отрывки из своих текстов, как они вместе смеются над сложившимися обстоятельствами, как за окном постепенно темнеет, загораются огни — фонари и звезды, как один огонек с каждой минутой становится все ярче и больше — к их городу летит смертоносная комета.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>